videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Mode
Party Mode is a new game system that supports up to 8 wireless controllers, with one 'home controller' that is basically a touch-pad. It has various games, but there is a twist! Before you select a game, there is something called 'Party Street'. In Party Street you start with 20 NPC neighbors! You can exchange your NPC neighbors for real ones if you exchange family codes! In Party Street, you can walk around and talk to NPC neighbors, or one of your 20 real neighbors. You can invite them to play games at your house! If that's not enough, you can even travel to other streets if you have the name! Don't want anyone visiting your town? That's cool, just set it to private. What's even better is that your home is your menu screen! You can customize your home in unique ways! What else is that you can add people to your family, so you can always see them in your home! If you have a real neighbor family in your town, the entire people under that account will also be in the house! What also makes it different is certificates! Each game has 2 certificates and a bonus accessory for your avatar you can unlock! Certificates can be arranged anywhere on your bedroom wall, and you are free to change accessories anytime, but the accessories are the hardest to unlock! Along with the fanon games, there are also some real games on Party Mode, too! What makes the real games different on Party Mode is that like the other games, they also have 2 certificates and a bonus accessory for your avatar you can unlock for each game as well! List of games (in alphabetical order) * 4Kids All-Star Smash * Angry Birds Racing * Animation Domination Federation * Animation Domination Racing * Backyardigans: The Wrath of Pandora's Box * Banjo-Kazooie: Gruntyland * Big Hero 6: The Nightmare Crown * Cartoon Network Infinity * Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL 2 * Costume Quest + Grubbins on Ice * Costume Quest 2 * Costume Quest 3 * Crash Bandicoot Melee * Crash Bandicoot Racing * Digimon: Champion Clash * Disney & Pixar at the Olympic Games * Disney Junior Party * Disney XD All-Stars Racing * Disney XD Brawl * DragonBall Tournament * Dreamworks Battle Royale * DreamWorks Super Star Kartz 2 * The Impossible Adventure * Jimmy Neutron Battle Zone * Jimmy Neutron: Generations * Kids' WB All-Stars Brawl * Kids' WB All-Stars Melee * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Smash * Looney Tunes Grand Prix * Nickelodeon Brawl * Nicktoons World Racing * Phineas and Ferb Racing * Phineas and Ferb Racing Double Dash * Pixar Melee * Pixar Superstar Race-o-rama * Skatoony: Lost In Time * Skylanders: Giants * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure * Skylanders: SuperChargers * Skylanders: SWAP Force * Skylanders: Trap Team * Skylanders: Imaginators * Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time * Sly Cooper: Master of the Thieves * Sonic and All-Stars Brawl * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Sonic Duper Fray * Sony Pictures Animation Brawl * SpongeBob Super Slam * Spyro: Power of Ancients * Spyro: Power of Magic * The Sly Collection * Wallace & Gromit All-Star Karts List of goods for Costume Quest + Grubbins on Ice Costume Quest: Certificate 1: Sweet Justice: Defeat Big Bones and save your sibling. Certificate 2: Collect-a-thon: Get all Creepy Treat Cards. Accessory: Grubbin Mask: Defeat 10 enemies. Grubbins on Ice: Certificate 1: Repugia Quest: Complete all quests in Repugia Certificate 2: Birdbrain Beatdown: Defeat Araxia Accessory: Eyeball Headpiece: get the Eyeball Costume List of goods for Costume Quest 2 Certificate 1: Hallo-winner: Defeat Dr. Orel White & restore the timeline to save Halloween. Certificate 2: Costume Collector Plus: Get all Costumes & their Upgrades. Accessory: Candy Corn Costume: Fight at least 10 battles with Candy Corn in your party. List of goods for Digimon: Champion Clash Certificate 1: Double the Greymon: Play a match with Greymon Vs. GeoGreymon. Certificate 2: True Champion: Unlock all the playable Digimon in the game. Accessory: Greymon Helmet: Complete Arcade Mode as Greymon on Very Hard. List of goods for The Impossible Adventure Certificate 1: Spatulons Remain Victorious!: Defeat 50 Phlovomites as Norm the Splatulon. Certificate 2: Now It's More "Impossible"!: Beat the game on "Impossible" difficulty. Accessory: Frank Mask: Play the game on any save file as Frank for the whole thing. List of goods for LEGO Dimensions Certificate 1: No More Tri: Defeat the Tri in the End of the Tri level. Certificate 2: Minikit Collecter: Collect 50 Minikits throughout the entire game. Accessory: Lord Vortech's Skin: Defeat Lord Vortech and beat the game. List of goods for Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Certificate 1: Transformed Champion: Win your first GP cup. Certificate 2: Racing's the Name, Speed's it's Game: Race for a total of 72 hours. Accessory: Danica Patrick's race suit: Win all GP cups ones included on Hard. List of goods for Skylanders: Giants Certificate 1: Oracle Approves: Complete 'The Oracle' Chapter with 3 stars Certificate 2: Winged Sapphire Wonder: Find all the winged sapphires. Accessory: Gold Top Hat: Complete the story List of goods for Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Certificate 1: Skylands Saviour: Defeat Kaos in his lair. Certificate 2: Heroic: Complete 10 Heroic Challenges with 1 Skylander. Accessory: Undead Mask: Retrieve the Eternal Undead Source from Creepy Citadel. List of goods for Skylanders: SuperChargers Certificate 1: Speed limit: Win all Land Races Certificate 2: Land, Sea, and Air: Complete all vehicle stars Accessory: Eon's Helm: Complete Story Mode. List of goods for Skylanders: SWAP Force Certificate 1: Adventure!: complete the story of any Adventure pack level. Certificate 2: Shhhhh!: Complete any Sneak Swap Force challenge Accessory: Volcano Hat: Complete the story. List of goods for Skylanders: Trap Team Certificate 1: Rumble Club Champ: Open Brock's secret arena Certificate 2: Kaos Strike: Complete 3 worlds in Kaos Mode Accessory: Kaos Trap Backpack: Complete the story. List of Goods for the Sly Collection: Sly 1: Certificate 1: Clock Out: Defeat Clockwerk Certificate 2: Safe Cracker - Crack all vaults in the game. Accessory: Sir Raleigh's Frog Hat: Defeat Sir Raleigh. Sly 2: Certificate 1: Bottle Opener - find 50 clue bottles over the course of the game. Certificate 2: Treasure Collector - Crack all vaults in the game. Accessory: Sly Cooper's Hat: Defeat Clock-La and win the game Sly 3: Certificate 1: The Doc is OUT! - Defeat Dr. M. Certificate 2: Master Thief - Clear all Master Thief challenges Accessory: Penelope's Pirate Dress: Complete episode 5. List of Goods for Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time: Certificate 1: Bentley, this breakup is now official! - Defeat the boss of Episode 4 Certificate 2: Vault Cracker - open all 5 safes in the game Accessory: Jailbird Costume: Defeat Le Paradox in his blimp and win the game List of Goods for Skylanders Imaginators Certificate 1: Doomed - Defeat all Doomlanders. Certificate 2: Imagine That! - Open 100 Imaginite Chests Accessory: Helm of Ultimate Wisdom: Defeat Super Kaos and clear the story. Category:Party Mode Category:Video Game Systems Category:Consoles